


Oh Blue Eyes

by blackrose1002



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes, Kurt?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/123205419114/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) list of prompts - 11: things you said when you were drunk  
> I posted it on tumblr last month - reblog [here!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/123213294644/klaine-11) :)

Kurt was leaning against the wall, slowly sipping his drink, wondering why he had agreed to come to that party at all. Everyone he knew seemed to be already drunk out of their minds or at least halfway there, and Kurt wasn’t particularly interested in mingling with the crowd. The drunk, very loud crowd. But he knew that if he left, Brittany would be devastated and Santana would probably rip his head off for abandoning her girlfriend’s party and making her sad.

He knew he had to do something though, especially when he noticed that the creepy blonde guy that had been shooting him saucy winks from the other side of the room for at least fifteen minutes was slowly making his way to him. Deciding he needed another drink, he headed to the kitchen that for the night had been turned into a bar. Figuring getting wasted was not a good idea since he had a morning shift at the diner the next morning, he settled for a Diet Coke and was about to leave the kitchen when someone coming from the living room stumbled right into him.

“Oof!” Kurt gasped as the other’s man chest collided with his and immediately reached to steady him when he noticed the man was barely standing on his feet. “Are you okay?” He asked and when the man looked up at him, it was like air was knocked out of him once again. Because staring at him, was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Black curls, a little messy, probably because of the dancing, hazel eyes, slightly unfocused, and he was wearing a cute bowtie that made Kurt's heart melt. He also couldn’t miss the fact how the polo the man was wearing was hugging his toned arms perfectly and his mouth watered slightly at the sight. His internal reverie was suddenly interrupted when the man swayed a little and Kurt remembered that maybe he should stop ogling him and help the poor man.

“Whoa, easy there.” He said and led him to one of the stools in the kitchen. The man sat down heavily and propped his arms on the counter and dropped his head into his hands, mumbling something incoherently.

“Come again?” Kurt asked with amusement, because the man was one of the most adorable drunks he’d ever seen and he really felt bad about the hangover he would definitely have the next morning. “What’s your name?” He asked as he poured him a glass of water.

“Blaine.” Came the muffled response.

“I’m Kurt.” Kurt said and put the glass right in front of the drunk man. “Tell me, Blaine, how much did you drink?”

“Brittany gave me something.” Blaine mumbled. He furrowed his eyebrows as if he was trying to remember something. “It was pink… I think.”

“Oh god.” Kurt laughed. “Just for the future reference –  _never_  drink anything that Brittany offers you, those drinks are made mostly of vodka or other alcohol and are only coloured with juice to look tasty.”

“Good to know.” Blaine muttered and looked up. “Kurt. Kuuuuuuurt. Kurrrrrrt. That’s a nice name.”

“Thank you, yours is not so bad either.” Kurt replied with an amused smile, leaning on the other side of the counter.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes, Kurt?” Blaine asked with a completely serious expression and Kurt bit his lip to keep his face straight.

“Once or twice maybe.” He said.

“They’re sooooo blue.” Blaine said with a dreamy sigh. “Like a sky, but they’re also a little grey and green, like an ocean, so pretty…” He continued and Kurt couldn’t help but giggle (also blush a little, but hush).

“People should write poems about them, you know? Oh!” Blaine suddenly exclaimed. “I could write a song about them! I write songs, did you know?”

“I didn’t know that.” Kurt said with a smile and even though he really didn’t want to finish this conversation, he really had to head home. He also didn’t want to leave Blaine alone in his state, but he figured he probably knew someone else at the party.

“Hey, Blaine, Blaine? Are you here alone or is there anyone that can stay with you?” He asked, trying not to get distracted by Blaine’s bright, hazel eyes and a miserable pout.

“There’s… Sam. My friend. He’s blonde.” Blaine mumbled, after a few seconds of a very intense thinking.

“Okay, why don’t you wait here and I’ll go and find him?” Kurt offered and Blaine only nodded, before dropping his head back on the counter.

After a few minutes of looking and asking around, Kurt finally located said friend, who was in a far better state than Blaine and immediately declared that was taking him home. When they got back to the kitchen and Sam grabbed Blaine and steadied him with his own body, Kurt took his business card out of his wallet and slipped it to one of Blaine’s pockets. Hoping he would find it later, he went home, in a far better mood than he'd been in at the beginning of the party.

The next day, when he was finally able to check his phone after his shift, he had a text.

**Unknown: Hi. This is Blaine? I vaguely recall you (Kurt? I really hope it was you, otherwise it’s going to get pretty awkward) helping me not to collapse at the party and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee sometime? As a thank you for taking care of me when I was abandoned by my so called friend ;)**

_Kurt: Hey there :) yes, this is me, the man with the most beautiful eyes in the world (I’m never letting you live this down). And it wasn’t a problem, no need to thank me. But who am I to refuse a free cup of coffee? ;)_

**Blaine: *tries not to die of embarrassment* How about we meet in “Coffee Fairy” next to Central Park at 1pm tomorrow? :)**

_Kurt: It’s a date :) and I’m waiting for the song about my eyes._

(And Kurt certainly didn’t complain when three dates later, Blaine asked him to be his boyfriend and then serenaded him with a cute song about blue eyes. On the contrary, to show his gratitude, he kissed him senseless.)


End file.
